Xemnas' Slaves
by kawaiichibiroxas
Summary: basically a story about Xemnas and his slaves...should be better than the summary sounds yoai so don't read it if you don't like yaoi...warning there is rape pairings: AxelxRoxas and RikuxSora slightly XemnasxSaix
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1: Beginning

Roxas wakes up quickly, panting lightly and crying slightly. Sitting up he wipes away his tears and sighs. 'Why? Why did I have to have that nightmare again?', he thinks sadly and lays back down. 'So much for sleeping last night. I hate then so much! I hate them all!', Roxas thinks and looks down at the floor.

After a couple minutes he looks at the clock in his room and sits back up. 'Might as well go see what's for breakfast before master and everyone else gets there. Maybe Axel can calm me down a bit.', he thinks, getting up now. He quietly leaves him room and heads to the kitchen, making sure not to wake anyone else up.

Once at the kitchen he closes his eyes and smells the air. He then goes over to stand next to Axel and looks at him. "Hey Axel. It smells good in here." Axel smiles, immideately knowing who it is. "Morning Roxas. And thanks." Roxas nods and goes over to set the table now. "So your up early and your helping me. Have another nightmare?" Roxas nods and sighs. "Yeah I did. I don't know why I keep having it but…it just won't go away."

Axel nods and after getting the food done he puts it on the table and then goes over to Roxas and gives him a hug. Roxas nods slightly and relaxes into Axel, whispering. "Thanks." Roxas then hugs back and then looks down, pulling away now. "Alright let's sit then. Everyone should be here soon," says Axel, sitting down in his spot now. Roxas nods and sits down in his spot. Soon everyone else, except for Xemnas, is in their spot. Xemnas then walks into the dining room and goes over to Roxas, leaning down to his ear.

"Number 13. I had a very delicious dreams last night. It was a mistake letting you off last night. Now I have a problem you will be taking care of," whispers Xemnas, grabbing Roxas' hand and puts it on his crotch. Roxas' eyes widen slightly, looking at Xemnas. "When master? After breakfast?," whispers back. Xemnas smirks and nips at Roxas' ear. "Right now Number 13. You will kneel in front of me under the table and suck me off. If you don't you won't be eating for a week," whispers back smugly.

Roxas nods slightly and looks down, standing up now. "Yes master." Xemnas nods and smirks, sitting down in his seat now. Roxas nods slightly and kneels down in front of Xemnas under the table. Roxas then pulls Xemnas' chair closer to him and reaches up, undoing his pants now. "Alright. Everyone is here now so eat." Everyone nods now, ignoring what they know Roxas is doing under the table and starts eating.

Roxas pulls Xemnas' pants and boxers down to his knees now and leans down, licking the head of Xemnas' cock. He then takes half of Xemnas into his mouth and starts sucking harshly. Xemnas smirks and grabs Roxas' hair tightly, pushing his head down to make him take all of his member in. Roxas chokes and tires to pull back up but can't because Xemnas is keeping his head down. Roxas feels tears come to his eyes but keeps sucking harshly. Xemnas smirks even wider at hearing Roxas choke. Roxas keeps sicking harshly and slips his tongue into the slit on the head of Xemnas' cock.

Xemnas moans lightly and thrusts up into Roxas' mouth, pushing his cock down Roxas' throat now. Roxas closes his eyes tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks and breaths heavily through his nose. After a little longer Xemnas grips Roxas' hair tighter, pushing him down on his cock as much as he can and cums into his mouth, his cum flowing down Roxas' throat. Roxas' swallows Xemnas' cum and then finally Xemnas lets go and he pulls back, breathing heavily now and looks at the floor.

"Get up and sit in your seat. After you fix my pants of course." Roxas nods and then fixes Xemnas' pants and then gets out from under the table, sitting in his seat now. Roxas looks down at the table, starting to eat kind of slowly now. Axel looks at Roxas now, shaking his head and sighs silently, looking back down now. 'He doesn't deserve that at all. He's never done anything to be treated like that!'

After everyone gets done eating Xemnas gets up and dismisses everyone before leaving. Everyone gets up and leaves, except Axel who starts to do the dishes. Roxas is now walking down to his room until he's suddently pushed against the wall. Looking up he sees Xaldin and Xigbar smirking at him. "Did you guys need something?" Xaldin shrugs and nods slightly. "Maybe. Would tou get on your knees for us if we asked?" he asks smugly. Roxas' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "What?! No of course not!"

Xigbar shakes his head and gribs Roxas' chin roughly. "And why not? Because Xemnas told you not to? Who cares, we'll make up a reasonable excuse to get away with it," says before pushing Roxas to the floor, getting on his hands and knees on top of him now and kisses him roughly. Roxas tries pushing Xigbar off of himself now. Xaldin shakes his head and gets down beside them and starts biting at Roxas' neck. Roxas closes his eyes tightly and struggles to get away.

"Stop it!" All three of them then look up, only to see Axel there. "Or what?" asks Xladin. "I'll go get Xemnas. Then I'll be there to laugh when he punishes you for messing with his favorite toy." Roxas' eyes widen and then he looks away sadly at what Axel called him. Both Xaldin and Xigbar glare at Axel but get up. "Fine we won't do anything. This time," says Xigbar before they walk away. Axel goes over to Roxas and extends his hand to help him up.

Roxas just shakes his head and smacks the hand away, getting up. "Why are helping me? It's like you said I'm just a toy. I'm meant to be played with," Roxas snaps, tears coming to his eyes. Axel sighs and shakes his head. "Roxas I didn't mean that. I just said it to get rid of them. You know me better than that. You know that I didn't mean it." Roxas nods and sighs sadly, closing his eyes now. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still touchy because of this morning." Axel now and pulls Roxas into a hug. "It's alright Roxas. No matter what anyone else in this house thinks your not a toy and you shouldn't have to do what Xemnas makes you."

Roxas nods and grips Axel's shirt. "Thank you for being so understanding. No one else in this house is." Axel nods and rubs Roxas' back now. "I know Rox. And I know it sucks. Just remember that I'm here and I'll help you w/ anything." Roxas nods and lays his head on Axel's chest. "I know. And thank you." Axel nods and starts walking to Roxas' room now, shaking his head now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hey I got another story obviously. I hope people like it and review! Kind of crappy first chapter I know but it will get better as I keep writing so bye for now.


	2. Meetings and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The next say everybody once again went down to breakfast and they started eating once everyone was there. All through breakfast Roxas could hear almost everyone talk about what Xemnas made Roxas do the morning before. The only people who weren't was Axel, Xemnas, Saix and of course, Roxas himself. After eating only about half his meal he looks at Xemnas. "Master?" Xemnas nods and looks at Roxas. "Yes Number 13?" "Would it be alright if I were to be excused to my room?"

Xemnas nods and smirks at Roxas. "Yes Number 13 you can be excused." Roxas nods and gets up now. "Thank you Master," says Roxas before starting to head out of the room. "Your welcome toy. Oh and be prepared I'll be calling you to my room later," says Xemnas and slaps Roxas' ass. Roxas squeaks and looks at Xemnas. "Y-yes Master," says before looking down, leaving the kitchen quickly now. Everyone laughs except Axel and watches as Roxas leaves.

After leaving the kitchen and knowing he was out of everyone's sight he starts running to his room. Once at is room he goes in and shuts and locks the door behind himself, tears rolling down his cheeks now. He then goes over and sits down on the bed. 'Why do they have to be like that?! What did I even do to deserve this?! I hate this! I hate my life!' he thinks sadly and lies down on the bed.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Roxas hears knocking at his door. Roxas shakes his head and sighs. "Go away! I don' want to talk to anybody!" Axel sighs and nods. "Roxas I know you don't but someone is here to see you. I'm sorry to bother you but this person won't leave until he talks to you." Roxas nods and gets up, going over to open the door now. "Who is it?" Axel shrugs and looks at Roxas. "I don't know Rox. He wouldn't tell me his name. He said you'd recognize him." Axel points to the person standing across the hall.

Roxas looks over, his eyes widening now and rushes over, pulling Sora into his room now. "Thanks Axel. I'll talk to you later," says and then shuts the door. "Sora what the hell are you doing here?!" Sora looks at Roxas and smiles, hugging him tightly now. "Hey. I'm glad I finally found you." Roxas' eyes widen and he looks at Sora. "Finally?" Sora nods and smiles at him. "Yeah. I've been trying to find you since mom and dad sold you. They wouldn't ever tell me so I had to find a different way to find you."

Roxas nods slightly and looks at Sora. "Y-you've been looking for me? But I…I thought you would've forgotten me by now," says quietly and sadly, looking at the floor now. Sora shakes his head and looks at Roxas. "Rox I could never forget you. I mean you're my twin for god sakes. I'm happy to see you again." Roxas nods and hugs Sora back, laying his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora nods and rubs Roxas' back now "Hey Roxas. I don't mean to sound rude but…why are you wearing a maid's outfit?"

Roxas closes his eyes tightly and goes over and sits on the bed. "Uhm…this…this is my uniform that my," he cuts off and looks down. My master makes me wear." Sora blinks and sits down beside him. "Your master? What do you mean Roxas?" Roxas shakes his head and bites his lip. "X-Xemnas is my master. Sora…my job here is to serve Xemnas. Sort of like the guy who brought you up here. The difference is that Axel serves Xemnas by getting him food or drinks and things like that. But I serve him by…by pleasuring him. When I got here Xemnas raped me. I guess he rapes everyone when they're new but…he liked the way I screamed and the way I feel so he made me his sex toy. So that's my hob here. Getting raped, beaten, and bring him and Saix pleasure."

Sora's eyes widen and he looks at Roxas. "R-Roxas I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner," says and looks down sadly. Roxas shakes his head and looks at Sora, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be Sora. Sad thing is I'm used to it by now and Axel's here and he helps me a lot alright." Sora nods and sighs silently. "Alright. Well I'm really happy I found you again." Roxas nods and smiles slightly at Sora. "I'm happy about that too Sora." Sora nods and smiles slightly back and goes to say something but is cut off by the intercom going off. "Number 13 please meet me in my office immediately. Do not take your time. I want you here in two minutes."

Roxas sighs and nods. "Well that's me. Sorry to cut your visit, but that just means you'll have to come back again." Sora nods and looks at Roxas. "He doesn't even call you by your name?" Roxas smiles sadly and shakes his head. "Nope. It's usually number 13 but alone its usually toy, bitch, whore, slut and things like that. Sorry again but I got to go before my two minutes are up," says before rushing out of the room and to Xemnas' office. Sora nods and sighs, leaving the room now.

Once at Xemnas' office he goes in and shuts the door. "What position master?" he asks, looking at Xemnas and walks over to the desk. Xemnas smirks at him now. "Well aren't you well trained. I actually just wanted to talk but if you want we can talk after." Roxas eyes' widen slightly and he sits down in a chair. "No that's alright master. I'm actually rather interested in what you want to talk about." Xemnas laughs smugly and nods. "Alright alright. Well I wanted to talk to you about the visitor you had today." Roxas nods slightly and leans back. "You mean Sora? Master I'm very sorry if you're upset about that. I did not know he was coming but if you don't want him to then I will make sure to tell him."

"No no. I'm not mad at all. He can visit all he wants. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you that he wants to visit. But if he does anything to mess with me then no one will ever see him again. Make sure he knows that." Roxas nods and looks at Xemnas. "Yes master. I will make sure he knows that." Xemnas nods and smiles. "Good. Now one more thing before you leave. If you come over here and pleasure me then I will let you off for tonight." Roxas nods slightly and sighs silently, getting up now and goes over and kneels down in from of Xemnas.

Xemnas shakes his head and pulls Roxas up roughly by his hair. "No no. You sucked me off yesterday. Do something different." Roxas groans lightly and nods. "Y-yes master." Roxas straddles Xemnas' lap now and runs his hand down and starts rubbing Xemnas' member through his pants. Xemnas groans slightly and then smirks at Roxas. "I know what I want you to do." Roxas nods and looks at Xemnas. "What would that be master?"

Xemnas nods and smirks wider. "Bend over my desk. I've decided to be nice today." Roxas' eyes widen slightly and he looks at Xemnas. "Yes master," says and then gets up and bends over the desk. Xemnas smirks and pushes the bottom of the dress up to expose Roxas' backside and then pulls his panties down to be able to see his bare ass, but keeps his member covered. Roxas gasps and looks back at Xemans. "W-what are you doing?" Xemnas smirks at him and nods. "Just relax number 13. You'll enjoy this." Xemnas then reaches down and rubs Roxas' member though his panties. Roxas gasps and closes his eyes.

Xemnas smirks and rubs his member slightly harder, using his free hand to run it down Roxas' side. Roxas gasps again and moans lightly. Roxas thrusts into Xemnas' touch now. Xemnas pulls the panties down to Roxas' knees now and starts pumping him slowly. Xemnas then thrusts a finger into Roxas' entrance. Roxas' eyes widen and he gasps loudly this time, biting his lip now. Xemnas keeps pumping him and starts thrusting his finger in and out of him. Roxas closes his eyes tightly and moans quietly, biting his lip harsher now.

Roxas pushes back on the finger and scrapes his nails against the desk, moaning now. Xemnas adds another finger and starts pumping Roxas faster. Roxas moans and pushes back on the fingers, trying to get them deeper. Xemnas keeps pushing his fingers into Roxas, pushing them in deeper and harder now. He then smirks when feeling his fingers brush against Roxas' prostate. Roxas moans kind of loudly and claws at the desk ever more now. Xemnsa keeps pumping his fingers into Roxas and pumps him faster.

After a couple more minutes Roxas closes his eyes tightly and moans loudly as he cums. Xemnas smirks and pulls his hands back, looking at Roxas. After a couple minutes Roxas pulls his panties back up and pulls the bottom of the dress down. He then goes over and reaches down, undoing Xemnas' pants and pulls them and his boxers down to his knees. He then straddles Xemnas' lap and reaches down, pumping him quickly now. Roxas uses his free hand and grabs the hand Xemnas used to pump him with and starts licking it clean. Xemnas looks at Roxas and moans quietly, smirking at him now.

After cleaning Xemnas' hand he looks at Xemnas, pumping him faster now. Xemnas moans and grips Roxas' hips now. After just a couple more minutes Xemnas grips Roxas' hips tightly and cums, moaning as he does. Roxas nods slightly and gets up now. "Good listening today number 13. You get tonight off so behave." Roxas nods and bows to Xemnas. "Thank you master. For both the treat of being pleasured and for the night off." Xemnas nods and smirks. "It's no trouble number 13. Now you are dismissed." Roxas nods and leaves the office, shutting the door behind him. Roxas smiles and then walks to his room.

* * *

After dinner Roxas decides to go take a walk in the garden. Smiling slightly he goes over and sits on a bench in the middle of the garden. After sitting down he looks around before closing his eyes and leans back now. Axel walks out to the garden and looks around, smiling when seeing Roxas. He goes over and behind Roxas, covering his eyes now. "Guess who." Roxas smiles, knowing that voice right away. "Hey Axel." Axel smiles and sits down beside Roxas. "You seem happier than usual. Something good happen today?" Roxas nods and smiles at Axel.

"Yeah. I saw my brother today and we got along. That's whom you brought up to my room. And Xemnas not only gave me tonight off but…he actually pleasured me today. He actually made me feel good." Axel's eyes widen slightly. "Wow. Then you have had a good day," Roxas nods and smiles. "Yeah and it's just gotten better." Axel looks at Roxas slightly confused now. "How's that?" Roxas nods, still smiling and leans over, kissing Axel's cheek. "You're here now."

Axel smiles and kisses Roxas' cheek back "Well I'm glad I could make your day better." Roxas smiles and nods. "And I know a way to make it even greater," he says and then leans over and kisses Axel, closing his eyes now. Axel's eyes widen slightly and then he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist now. Roxas smiles and deepens the kiss now, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel licks Roxas' bottom lip now, slipping his tongue into Roxas' mouth when he opens it slightly, running his tongue over everything now.

Roxas moans lightly and starts playing with Axel's tongue with his own now. He then moves and straddles Axel's lap now and is still kissing him. Axel pulls Roxas close, kissing Roxas roughly now and runs his hands down Roxas' back now. Roxas rests his hands on Axel's inner thighs now, right next to his clothed member. Axel pulls back from the kiss and then leans down, biting Roxas' neck lightly now. Roxas moans lightly, closing his eyes and tilts his head to the side. He then runs his hands to Axel's groin and rubs his member harshly. Axel moans and grips Roxas' hips and bites his neck but then pulls back, letting Roxas go.

"R-Roxas we can't. We can't do this. If Xemnas were to find out…he'd hurt you and I can't let that happen. So we just…we can't. I'm sorry." Roxas looks up at Axel and shakes his head. "Then he won't find out. Axel I've wanted to do this with you for a while now I…I want to know how it feels when the other person cares for you and…you care about him too. Axel I…I love that you take care of me when I need it and I," he takes a deep breath and looks Axel in the eyes. "I think I love you Axel."

Axel's eyes widen and he looks at Roxas. "Roxas I…I'm not sure what to say." Roxas nods slightly and looks down sadly. "I…I see. I u-understand. S-sorry I said anything," Roxas whispers sadly, getting up slowly now. Axel shakes his head and pulls Roxas back onto his lap. "Roxas that's not what I meant. I was just surprised is all. I love you too." Roxas' eyes widen and he looks at Axel. "R-really? You really love me?" Axel smiles and nods, kissing his cheek "Yes Roxas I do love you." Roxas smiles and leans over, kissing Axel deeply and passionately now. Axel smiling into the kiss and kisses back.

After a couple minutes Roxas pulls back and takes off Axel's shirt, leaning down and starts kissing a trail own Axel's neck. He then climbs off Axel's lap and kneels down between his legs, undoing his pants now. But then Axel picks him up, putting Roxas back on his lap. "None of that tonight. This is your time to be pleasured. So just sit back and enjoy." Axel then lays Roxas back on the bench, thankful it's wide enough for what they were doing and starts nipping at Roxas' neck.

Roxas moans lightly and tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes. Axel smiles slightly and reaches around and starts undoing Roxas' outfit. Axel then slips off the outfit, leaving Roxas in only the panties. Roxas looks up at Axel, panting lightly now and pulls him down for a kiss. Axel kisses him roughly and runs a hand down Roxas' chest and stomach, to his thighs. Roxas leans into Axel's touch and kisses back just as toughly.

Axel smiles and pulls back, leaning down and kisses a trail down Roxas' chest and stomach. Roxas squirms slightly and leans into his kisses. Once Axel has his mouth over Roxas' groin he blows onto the obvious erection, hidden only by the panties Roxas is forced to wear. Roxas groans and looks down at Axel, panting lightly. Axel smiles and slowly pulls the panties off of Roxas now. He then spreads Roxas' legs and leans down, taking half of Roxas' cock into his mouth and sucks harshly.

Roxas moans loudly, biting down on his fist now to try and be quiet. He thrusts up into Axel's mouth, reaching his free hand down now and grips Axel's hair. Axel smiles around Roxas and takes the rest of his member into his mouth. Roxas shakes his head and looks down at Axel through half lidded eyes. "G-god Axel. Th-this feels so good. P-please don't stop. I-I want to cum. Please suck me harder," Roxas moans out quietly as he could for Axel to still hear him.

Axel nods slightly and starts sucking harsher, closing his eyes and reaches up, pinching Roxas' nipples now. Roxas bites down on his fist again before moaning loudly. Axel keeps sucking and rubs his tongue over Roxas' cock. Roxas moans loudly and closes his eyes tightly, feeling his climax coming. Roxas then grips Axel's hair slightly tighter, silently telling him how close he is.

Axel nods and keeps sucking harshly, running his tongue over the head of Roxas' shaft now. Roxas bites down harshly on his fist, moaning out loudly as he cums inside Axel's mouth. Axel swallows Roxas' cum and then pulls back, letting Roxas' cock slip from his mouth now. Roxas looks up at Axel through half lidded eyes, panting and his face flushed. Axel smirks slightly down at Roxas. "You look so adorable. I'd hate to move you but I seem to have a problem," says Axel, pushing his hips into Roxas' thigh, showing Roxas how hard he is.

Roxas nods and leans up to Axel's ear. "Then take me. Axel I want to feel you in me now," whispers, looking at him now. Axel nods and smiles, taking off his pants and his boxers now. He then puts three fingers at Roxas' mouth. "Suck." Roxas nods and takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to get them wet now. After a couple minutes, and making sure his fingers were wet, he pulls his fingers back and then puts them at Roxas' entrance, using his first finger to trace it lightly.

Roxas looks up at Axel, pushing back on the finger now to get it in him. Axel smiles and pushes tw

o fingers in, stretching Roxas now. Roxas groans and bites his lip, gripping Axel's shoulders now. Axel leans down and kisses Roxas passionately, still stretching him. Roxas closes his eyes and kisses back, pushing back on the fingers now. Axel then slips the third finger in and licks Roxas' lip lightly. Roxas opens his mouth and groans lightly into the kiss. Axel slips his tongue into Roxas' mouth and then runs it over everything before pulling back and pulls his fingers out. Axel then spits in his hand and rubs it over his cock as lube before putting the head of his cock at Roxas' entrance.

"Ready?" Roxas nods and smiles at Axel. "I couldn't be more ready." Axel nods and smiles back and then pushes into Roxas slowly. Roxas closes his eyes and groans slightly, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist, pulling him closer and deeper. Axel nods slightly and pushing all the way into Roxas he stops for a couple minutes to let Roxas adjust. After those couple minutes Roxas pushes back against Axel, showing him he's ready. Axel nods and pulls out most of the way and then thrusts back in, making both of them moan. After a couple minutes Axel sets a pace and then starts angling his hips, searching for Roxas' soft spot.

After a couple more thrusts Roxas arches his back and bites his fist harshly, screaming in pleasure. Axel nods slightly and smirks. 'Found it.' Roxas then lets go of his fist and looks at Axel through half lidded eyes. "Harder Axel. Fuck me harder," says quietly. Axel nods and complies, thrusting into Roxas twice as hard as before. Roxas moans and closes his eyes tightly, thrusting back against Axel. Axel leans down and bites on Roxas' chest, moaning himself.

After a little longer Roxas feels his climax coming and reaches down and starts pumping himself in time with Axel's thrusts. Axel groans and keeps thrusting, panting lightly now and nips at Roxas' neck. After a couple more minutes Roxas arches his back and kisses Axel deeply as he cums, practically screaming into Axel's mouth in pleasure. Axel kisses back and after a couple more thrusts he cums deep inside Roxas, moaning out as he does. Axel then pulls out of Roxas and lays beside him, panting now. Roxas curls up to Axel, panting heavily now.

Axel nods and grabs his shirt, wiping the cum off of Roxas' chest and stomach. "Hey. We should head inside before someone sees us. I don't want you to get in trouble." Roxas nods and gets up, grabbing his clothes now and gets dressed. "Alright. Well thank you for doing this with me." Axel nods and smiles at Roxas. "Of course. I mean I'd be lying is I said I didn't enjoy it too. And you know I'd do anything for you. I love you." "I love you too Axel." Axel nods and kisses Roxas before pulling back. "C'mon let's head inside."

Roxas nods and smiles at Axel before heading inside quietly. Axel nods and smiles back before walking inside as well, going to his room now. Saix stands up from behind the bushes and smirks. "Well well well. I think a couple of my colleagues need to be punished. I have to let master know. Maybe I could get him into helping me with my problem too," says to himself and looks down at the tent in his pants before heading inside to his master's room.

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I hope you guys all like it. Please please please review. There are still a couple more chapters so keep an eye on this story if you like it. And also, yes I know there's a lot of sexual activity going on in this chapter but it helps with what will happen in the next couple chapters. Unfortunately this is the last consensual sexual activity of the story.


	3. punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

chapter3-punishment

The next morning Roxas wakes up and sits up as his alarm goes off. 'Wow. I don't think I've ever slept that good since I've been here. I guess last night helped me in more ways than one.' He thinks and smiles, soing over to his bathroom now and goes over and starts the shower. He then gets undressed and gets in the shower. He starts washing off and then rinses off his body. He then grabs his shampoo, washing out his hair and then rinses it out.

Roxas then gets out of the shouwer and grabs a towel, drying off before going back to his room. Roxas goes over and grabs out a clean outfit and then gets dressed. Afterward he leaves his room and goes over to the kitchen. Once there he smiles when seeing Axel and goes over and hugs him from behind. "Hey Axel. Sleep well?"

Axel nods and smiles back at Roxas. "Yes I did. Did you?" Roxas nods and smiles, leaning up and kisses Axel's cheek. I slept very well." Roxas then goes over and starts setting the table. Axel nods and after cooking he takes the food over to the table. Roxas nods slightly and sits down in his spot. After a couple more minutes everyone but Xemnas comes down to the kitchen and sits in their spot.

Xemnas then walks into the kitchen, looking not very pleased and goes over to sit down. Roxas bites the inside of his lip, looking down. 'I really feel like something bad is going to happen today.' Xemnas looks at everyone and is glaring slightly. "Eat quickly today" Everyone nods and looks down, starting to eat as fast as they can.

After eating Xemnas dismisses everyone and leaves to go to his room. Everyone leaves to go do their jobs. Roxas heads to his room now, looking down. Saix smirks, following Roxas now. He then goes over to Roxas and stops him. "Night bitch." Saix then pushes a pressure point on the back of Roxas' neck, making him pass out. Then he picks Roxas up, taking him to Xemnas' room.

* * *

Roxas groans slightly and opens his eyes slowly, waking up now. He tries to rub his eyes but can't move his arms and realizes his wrists are tied together and that he's hanging from the ceiling. He then looks around, learning that he's also naked and in Xemnas' bedroom. Xemnas and Saix come into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Xemnas looks Roxas in the eye, glaring at him and Roxas realizes he's high enough off the ground to be the same height as Xemnas.

"So. You were with Axel last night I heard. Do you not remember me telling you that you are only allowed to be with Saix and I? Do you realiza how much trouble your in? After I've given you a house to live in, food to eat, and I was even nice to you yesterday. I for one bothered to let you be pleasured as well as me and I gave you the night off and this is how you repay me?! You are such a fucking whore!"

Roxas' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "N-no. Xemnas I wasn't I swear. I don't know who told you but they're lying!" Xemnas glares harsher and slaps Roxas. "Don't lie to me! Besides Saix told me he saw you. And since he came to my room hard last night when he told me I'm going to believe him. And there are bite marks on your neck and chest from Axel. How did you say he quieted himself Saix?" Saix smirks and goes over, pointing at the bite mark on Roxas' hand. "He bit his hand." Roxas bites his lip harshly, shaking in fear now.

Xemnas growls and goes over, grabbing the whip now and whips Roxas on the chest harshly. "You did have sex with him didn't you? Didn't you?!" Roxas groans and closes his eyes tightly, not answering Xemnas though. Xemnas growls and whips him again, breaking skin this time. "Answer me whore!" Roxas groans and nods slightly. "Yes! Yes I had sex with Axel. I love him and he loves me so yes we had sex!" Xemnas growls again and starts whipping Roxas non-stop for about five minutes.

Roxas shouts in pain and once Xemnas is done he feels blood running down his chest. Xemnas smirks and laughs. "I don't know why you think he loves you. No one does and no one ever will. Don't you realize he's just messing with you just like everyone else," Xemnas says smugly.

Roxas shakes his head and bites his lip again now. "You're wrong! He does love me!" Xemnas growls and grabs a knife, going over and cuts the rope holding Roxas up. Roxas hits the floor and groans, closing his eyes now. "Hold him up Saix. He needs some sense knocked into him right away." Siax nods and picks him up, standing him up and holds his hands behind his back roughly.

Roxas shakes his head and groans. "N-no. P-please don't. I won't do it again just please let me go." Xemnas shakes his head and smirks. "I don't think so," says Xemnas before punching Roxas in the stomach. Roxas groans and struggles slightly to get away. Xemnas then kicks Roxas harshly in the side, laughing when hearing some ribs snap. Roxas shouts in pain and closes his eyes tightly. Xemnas goes over and punches Roxas in the face and then in the stomach harshly.

Roxas shouts in pain and coughs up a little blood now. "Break his arm." Saix nods and smirks, twisting one of Roxas' arms, laughing when hearing his arm snap and his shoulder popping out of place. Roxas screams in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks now. "Good. Now Roxas be a good slut and suck Saix's dick. You caused his problem last night so make up for it." Roxas bites his lip and shakes his head. Xemnas growls and goes over and slaps Roxas in the face, scratching his cheek up now. Roxas groans and nods slightly, getting on his knees now and faces Saix. He reaches up with his good arm and undoes his pants now. Siax smirks and pulls down his pants and boxers now.

Roxas leans over and takes Siax into his mouth, sucking lightly. Saix grips Roxas' hair and thrusts into his mouth now. Roxas closes his eyes tightly and starts licking all around Saix's cock. Saix moans lightly and looks down at Roxas. "Suck harder." Roxas nods slightly and starts sucking harder, running his tongue over the head of Saix's cock now. Saix moans and thrusts harshly into Roxas' mouth now. Roxas chokes slightly but keeps sucking harshly. He then starts thrusting his tongue into the slit on the head of Saix's shaft. After a little longer Saix thrusts his cock down Roxas' throat and cums, moaning as he does.

Roxas swallows Saix's cum and then pulls back, looking down now. Xemnas smirks and goes over to Roxas, pushing him to the floor onto his stomach now. Roxas groans and closes his eyes tightly now. "Now you didn't think your lesson was over yet I hope. We're just getting started." Xemnas then undoes his pants, pushing them and his boxers down enough to expose his member and then looks at Saix. "Get under him." Saix nods and smirks, going over and gets under Roxas, putting the head od his member at Roxas' entrance. "You know what to do." Saix smirks even more and thrusts into Roxas harshly.

Roxas shouts in pain and shakes his head. "So you learning you lesson yet?" Roxas nods slightly and closes his eyes tightly. "Y-yes. Please….please let me go." Xemnas smirks and shakes his head. "I don't think so. You have to agree with something first and if you don't we'll make this worse,: says Xemnas, nods slightly at Saix to start thrusting. Saix nods and starts thrusting in short but rough thrusts. Roxas groans and shakes his head. "W-what do you want?"

"I want you, when we dismiss you, to go see Number 8 and tell him you are not allowed to talk to him and you two are to ignore each other. Tell him you don't love him and that you used him as a toy. Agree to tell him that and you can leave right now." Roxas' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "N-no! I…I can't do that!" "Fine. Guess we'll just have to convince you to," says Xemnas before going over and kneels down behind Roxas." We haven't done this to you in awhile. Hopefully this will convince you. But I guess it wouldn'e matter. You're the one that's just going to get hurt worse."

Xemnas then thrusts harshly into Roxas, moaning lightly now. Roxas screams in pain at being stretched so wide and closes his eyes tightly. Wanting to just be let go he nods slightly. "F-fine. I-I'll tell him. Please…just…just let me go." Xemnas shakes his head smirks. "Nope. We're going to finish this and then let you go. But you better tell him. I'll be watching on the cameras." Roxas shakes his head slightly, not answering Xemnas. Xemnas nods to Saix and they both start thrusting harshly into Roxas.

Roxas screams in pain now and closes his eyes tightly. 'Why? Why does my life have to be like this? I hate this!' Both Xemnas and Saix moan and starts thrusting even harder and faster into Roxas. Roxas screams in pain, his eyes closed tightly in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. After a while longer Saix tosseshis head back and cums, moaning now. Xemnas nods slightly and thrusts a coupler more times before cumming as well. They then pull out of Roxas and tosses him to the floor roughly.

Roxas groans loudly in pain and closes his eyes tightly. Both Xemnas and Saix get up and go over and grabs Roxas' clothes and tosses them at him. "Get dressed and then go break the news." Roxas nods slightly and gets dressed as quickly as he can, getting up slowly now. He then leaves the room and goes to Axel's. Both Xemnas and Saix laugh smugly and then go over to sit down and watch on the camera.

* * *

After getting to Axel's room he takes a deeps breath and then knocks on the door. Axel nods and gets up and goes over and opens the door. His eyes widen when seeing Roxas and shakes his head. "Roxas! Roxas what happened?! Come in!" Roxas shakes his head and stays where he's at. "No. Axel you can't help me anymore. I can't lie about this anymore. I lied to you yesterday. I don't love you at all. I just said that to get you to fuck me."

Axel's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "R-Roxas c'mon. You don't have to do this. Xemnas put you up to this didn't he?" Roxas shakes his head and sighs silently. "No he didn't. I wanted to know how it was to have a toy. I don't love tou Axel and I never want to talk to you again," he says and the starts heading to his room. Axel shakes his head and goes over and stops Roxas now. "Roxas please! Please don't say that. I love you and I know you love me too," says before leaning down and kisses him deeply. Roxas shakes his head and pulls back, slapping Axel now.

"No! I don't love you! Now leave me alone! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" shouts at Axel before rushing to his room. Axel looks at Roxas sadly before looking down and goes back into his room. Once at his room Roxas goes in and shuts the door behind him, going over and lays on the bed, sobbing now. 'I'm so sorry Axel! I feel so awful!' He thinks sadly and keeps sobbing. Xemnas and Saix smirk widely at each other before getting up and heads to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone here's the third chapter. Three down and three more to go. Hopefully you're all still interested so keep reading and keeps reviewing! Please and thank you!


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback

* * *

About a week after Roxas was to tell Axel they couldn't talk neither of them were doing well. Axel hasn't been sleeping well, not being able to get Roxas' loving smile out of his head. He would also remember how relieved and happy Roxas looked when he told Roxas he loved him back. Roxas wasn't doing any better. He hasn't slept nor eaten and barely ever comes out of his room. Just like Xemnas wanted they don't talk to each other which is only making him more smug. But today things just might change.

* * *

After breakfast was over Axel heard the door bell ring and heads over to the door. He goes over to the door and opens it, blinking when seeing Sora. "Hey Sora. Did you want to see Roxas?" Sora nods and walks inside. "Yes I did." Axel nods and goes over and pushes the thirteenth button to let Roxas know someone was here to see him.

Roxas sighs and nods slightly, getting up slowly now. He winces when feeling pain shooting through his arm. 'Dammit that hurts. But I…I deserve it. After what I did to Aexl.' Roxas walks out of the room and goes over to the stairs and then stops. 'T-the room is spinning. W-why is it spinning so much? My vision is going black.' He goes to take a step down the stairs but passes out and ends up falling down the stairs. Sora and Axel both look over when hearing someone falling down the stairs, both of their eyes widening.

"Roxas!" Sora rushes over to him now and then looks at Axel. "What's wrong with him?!" Axel sighs and nods, going over and kneels down beside him. "He hasn't been eating or sleeping," say and then looks at Sora. "I'll tell you the details later," whispers and then goes over and summons Xemnas. Xemnas nods slightly and oes to the stairs after leaving his office. "What is it?"

Axel looks up at Xemnas and goes over and picks Roxas up. "I need permission to take him to the hospital." Xemnas shakes his head and smirks. "Why should I?" "Because if he dies the autopsy will show he died from your torture then you'd be taken to jail. But if you let me take him and the doctors asl anything then I'll tell them we don't know who did It and make sure no cops get involved." Xemnas nods and sighs. "Fine. But hurry and get out of here. He's not allowed here anymore," Xemnas says, glaring at Sora now. Axel nods and heads outside to take Roxas to the hospital, Sora following him.

* * *

Both Sora and Axel are in the hospital lobby, waiting for the doctor now. They have been waiting for a couple hours now. The doctor then walks out of the lobby now and looks at the two. Axel gets up and goes over to stand in front of the doctor. "Is he alright?! Is he awake?! Please! Tell me he's going to be ok!" The doctor nods and sighs silently. "He'll be fine. Though he was very malnutritioned and his injuries are a lot worse then they would've been is he was brought in right after it happened."

Axel nods and looks at the doctor, sighing silently. "Alright. Can I see him please?" The doctor nods and points to Roxas' room now. "Yes. But he can't leave until tomorrow. He'll need to stay over night to make sure nothing goes wrong." Axel nods and looks down. "Alright," say before walking to Roxas' room. Sora nods and sighs silently, following Axel now. Once at the room they go in and looks at Roxas. Roxas looks at the two before looking down and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry you guys." Axel shakes his head and goes over, sitting down beside Roxas.

"Rox. This isn't your fault. It's Xemnas' so don't think it's yours." Roxas shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly. "N-no. Axel I'm so sorry! I-I hurt you and I'm so sorry. P-please forgive me!" Axel nods and pulls Roxas into a gentle hug. "Roxas it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. Please don't be sorry." Roxas nods slightly and hugs Axel back, burying his face in Axel's shoulder. Sora nods slightly and looks at the two and then goes over to sit down in the chair now.

Roxas pulls back slightly and looks over to Sora. "Hey Sora." Sora nods and looks at him. "Hey Roxas. How are you feeling?" Roxas nods slightly and sighs silently. "I'm alright." Sora nods and sighs silently. "Roxas. I can't let either of you go back." Axel shakes his head and looks at Sora. "Sora we can't not go. He'd hurt Roxas again. I'm not letting that happen again." Sora nods and sighs silently. "I know. I don't want that to happen either but I don't want either of you going back." Roxas shakes his head and looks at the two.

"How could we escape? Besides he knows you two were the ones who brought me. He would just go looking for the two of you if I didn't come back. I'm not letting you guys get hurt because of me and that's final!" Axel and Sora both look at Roxas and sigh. "Roxas he hurt you so badly this time. Ican't let him hurt you again. And…I can't go back to not being able to talk to you. I love you too much and it's killing me." Sora looks at the two and nods.

"You guys can some stay at my place. I know I wouldn't mind and I doubt Riky would either." Roxas nods slightly and looks at Sora. "Riku? He your roommate?" Sora nods and smiles at Roxas. "Yeah. You'll meet him tomorrow. Now I got to get home and make sure he eats. You have to stay here tonight but I'll go convince the doctor to let Axel stay. I'll be here in the morning to get tou guys. I'll also being you some clothes Roxas. It looks like mine should fit you." Roxas nods and smiles back. "Thanks Sora. Really."

Sora nods and smiles at the two before leaving the rom. Axel nods and then looks at Roxas and leans over, kissing Roxas before pulling back. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Roxas shakes his head and looks at Axel "No Axel I'm fine. Really I promise." Axel nods slightly and kisses Roxas' forehead lovingly. "Roxas. I am so sorry! I knew this would happen. This is all my fault!" Roxas shakes his head and looks at Axel. "No it's not. Axel I talked you into that. It was my idea so it was my fault I got hurt. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt too. Besides we'll be free tomorrow."

Axel nods slightly and sighs silently. "Your right. We will be." Roxas nods and kisses Axel's cheek and then closes his eyes. Axel nods slightly and runs a hand through Roxas' hair gently. "You should get some sleep Rox. I'm sure you're exhausted." Roxas nods slightly and looks up at Axel. "Yeah I am. But could I get some food first? I'm actually starting to get hungry." Axel nods and smiles slightly. "Of course. I'll be right back." Axel then leaves the room and goes to the cafeteria, knowing what Roxas likes.

After getting back to the room with Roxas' food he goes over to the bed. Roxas looks up at Axel and smiles softly, sitting up now. Axel smiles back and then hands Roxas the plate. "Thanks Axel." Roxas then starts eating. Axel nods and sits in the chair beside the bed. "It's no problem Roxy," Roxas nods slightly and keeps eating.

After getting done eating he sets the plate aside and then looks at Axel. Axel nods slightly and sits down on the bed beside Roxas. "Feel tired enough to sleep now?" Roxas nods and lays his head on Axel's chest. "Yes. Will you lay with me though? I feel safer in your arms." Axel nods and lays down, laying Roxas beside him and wraps his arms around him carefully.

Roxas nods slightly and curls up to Axel the best he can. Axel rubs Roxas' back gently now, holding him close. Roxas nods slightly and leans into Axel's touch. "Hey Axel?" Axel nods slightly and looks at Roxas. "What is it? Do you need something?" Roxas nods slightly. "Will you sing to me? Please?" Axel nods slightly and smiles slightly. "You sure? I'm not that good."

Roxas nods and smiles softly against Axel's chest, "Yes I'm sure. And I've heard you before. You're great. Please/" Axel nods and smiles. ""Alright alright. I'll sing. Just let me think of a song." Roxas nods and keeps smiling softly, closing his eyes now. Axel nods slightly and smiles when choosing a song. 'Hopefully this one works.'

This time I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing

I know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end

Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my like in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right

It's just like déjà vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?

Is it that moment when I find the one I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my like in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough

You never know when it shows up

Make sure you're holding up

'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my like in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

Somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

After he finishes singing he looks down at Roxas. Roxas nods slightly and looks up at Axel tiredly now. "Thank you Axel That was sweet." Axel nods and smiles softly at him. "It was no problem Roxy. I love you so I'll sing for you anytime." Roxas nods and smiles softly, burying his face into Axel's chest. "I love you too Axel. And I know I already found my somebody." After saying this Roxas falls asleep. Axel nods and smiles. "Me too Rox. Me too." Axel then closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Sora walks into the room and smiles at seeing the two still asleep. He shakes his head slightly and goes over to set the food he brought down on the table. He then goes over and shakes their shoulders lightly. "Time to get up guys." Both Axel and Roxas groan, Roxas curling up to Axel even more now. "C'mon guys I brought breakfast and everything. I got your clothes Roxas. The sooner you guys get up and eat the sooner we can leave."

Axel nods slightly and sits up now and looks at Sora. "You better cook good." Axel then reaches over to get some breakfast. Roxas groans and narrows his eyes up at Axel. "Of course food gets you up. Geez." Roxas then sits up and looks at Axel now and then at Sora. "Thanks for breakfast and the clothes Sora," says Roxas, smiling softly at him. Sora nods and smiles back. "It's no problem Roxas."

Axel nods and hands Roxas a plate and then starts eating his own. Roxas nods and starts eating as well. "Damn. This is really good," says Axel eating slightly faster now. Roxas rolls his eyes and smiles slightly at Axel, still eating. Sora nods and smiles. "I'm glad my cooking meets your standards Axel." Axel nods and after finishing his food he gets more and starts eating again. Roxas looks a Axel after finishing his food and shakes his head. "You never stop eating," says Roxas and then looks at Sora. "Can I get those clothes?"

Sora laughs lightly and nods. "Yeah you can. And don't worry about it. Riku eats the same way." Sora then gives Roxas the clothes, smiling at him. Roxas nods and smiles back before getting up, taking the clothes and then goes to the bathroom. Axel finishes his second plate of food and then sets the plate aside. "So where's this Riku guy?" Sora nods and looks at Axel.

"At home. He's getting your guy's room ready." Axel nods and smiles at Sora. "Thanks about this. Roxas really needed to get out of there." Sora nods and smiles back. " Well when get gets back out we'll leave." "Well let's go then," says Roxas after walking out of the bathroom. Sora nods and looks at Roxas. "Alright. Let's go." He then heads out of the room. Axel nods and gets up, going over, grabbing the dishes and then grab's Roxas' hand and heads out of the room. Sora goes out to the car and gets in, starting the car now. Axel nods slightly and goes over to the car, getting himself and Roxas in.

Sora nods and pulls out of the parking lot, heading to the house now. Roxas nods slightly and leans back against the seat. He then crosses his arms and looks out the window. Axel nods slightly and wraps an arm around Roxas' waist. Once at home Sora pulls into the driveway and parks and shuts off the car Roxas nods and gets out, as does everyone else. Sora goes up to the door and opens it, letting the other two go in before going in and shuts the door behind him.

"Riku? Where are you?" Riku nods and heads to the living room now. "Right here babe. The room's ready." Roxas blinks slightly now. "Babe? Is that a joke between you two?" Sora looks at Roxas before going over to Riku. Riku wraps his arms around Sora's waist. "No Roxas. Riku's my boyfriend. He has been for awhile now." Riku frowns slightly and looks down. "So…it does matter if I'm gay but if mom and dad's perfect child is it doesn't matter? Maybe getting sold wasn't such a bad thing."

Axel shakes his head and wraps his arms around Roxas' waist. "No that's not it Roxas I swear. Mom and dad don't know. They just think Riku is my best friend." Roxas nods slightly and looks up at Sora. "Are you ever going to tell them?" Sora nods and looks at Riku and then back at the other two. "I was actually planning on telling them tonight. They wanted me to come over for dinner. I was going to have the three of you come with me." Roxas shakes his head and glares down at the floor.

"No! I'm not going to see those assholes! They hate me anyways. I'm not going with you!" Sora nods and looks over to Roxas and sighs silently. "I would really like you too. Roxas the reason I want you to go is so they know you went through. I want them to realize what they did was a huge mistake and they need to apologize." Roxas nods slightly and looks up at Sora. "You think so? What if they just kick me out?" Sora nods and sighs silently. "Then we all leave. After they know I'm gay though." Roxas nods and smiles slightly at Sora. "Alright. Thank you Sora." Sora nods and smiles slightly back.

"It's no problem. The room is ready if you guys just want to go relax." Axel nods and looks at the two. "Alright. Thank you. Roxas I'd like to talk to them for a bit if you want to go rest some more." Roxas nods and looks at Axe. "Alright. Come in there when you're done," says before going to the room. Sora nods and goes over and sits on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?" Riku nods slightly and goes over and sits down beside Sora. Axel nods and goes over and sits down in a chair.

"I just want you guys to know you need to be careful. Once Xemnas finds out you brought us here he'll probably come looking for us. It'll be more likely that he will and he'll do whatever it takes to get Roxas back." Riku nods and looks at Sora before looking at Axel "We understand that. But you're still going to stay here and we'll be careful." Axel nods and sighs silently. "I just want to be sure. Roxas doesn't have many friends and he would have been devastated if you guys were hurt by Xemnas. Especially since you're his brother Sora."

Sora nods and sighs silently. "I know. But I couldn't let you guys live there anymore. And I know this was dangerous. But I already went through with it and I'm not backing down now. That asshole can go fuck himself! You two are going to stay here and stay safe!" Axel nods and smiles at Sora. "Thank you. That really means a lot to both of us." Sora nods and smiles back. "It's no problem at all. He's my brother and you're his boyfriend. With how much you helped him I couldn't leave you behind. And I couldn't let him stay there anymore."

Axel nods and gets up now. "Well I'm going to go check on Roxas. I'll probably get some rest to before we go too." Sora nods and looks at Axel. "Alright. I'll make sure you have some clothes for dinner tonight. He can borrow some of yours right Riku?" Riku nods and looks at Sora. "Of course. I don't mind." Axel nods and smiles at the two before heading to the room.

* * *

A/N: So the two are safe for now Roxas is living with his brother. But get ready for some more drama coming up next chapter.


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts what so ever.

* * *

Roxas shakes his head and sighs silently, looking down and keeps shifting in his seat.

"Roxas sit still. We're almost there alright. Everything will be fine," says Sora.

"You don't know that. What if they just kick me out? What if they call Xemnas?! Oh god. I can't go in there!" Axel looks at Roxas and wraps his arms around him.

"Roxy relax. If they do anything to hurt you we're all leaving. You know that." Roxas nods and sighs silently, leaning against Axel now.

"I know. I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen them in years."

"Well get ready 'cause we're here," says Riku as he pulls into the driveway and parks and shuts off the car. Roxas takes a deep breathe and gets out as does everyone else. The four walk up to the door and Sora opens the door, letting everyone in. Roxas looks down at the floor, gripping Axel's arm now.

"Oh Sora you're here. Cone and sit at the table. Your father's in there and dinner will be done soon," says Tifa.

"Alright. Thanks mom," says Sora and leans everyone to the dining room. Everyone nods slightly and follows him, then once there they all sit down at the table. Roxas closes his eyes tightly and looks down at the table, making sure Cloud can't see his face.

"Hey son. It's nice seeing you again, and you as well Riku. Who are these two?" asks Cloud, looking at the other two now. Roxas shakes his head slightly and grips the seat of the chair now.

"I'm Axel. Another friend of Sora's. He's shy though so I'll let him introduce himself when he's ready."

"Alright. That's just fine. He can talk when he's ready." Just then Tifa comes out of the kitchen and puts the rest of the food on the table.

"Well everything's done now so let's eat shall we," says Tifa, sitting down now. Everyone nods slightly and starts getting some food. Roxas sighs silently and reaches over to grab a piece of bread but stops when hearing his mom gasp.

"Roxas?! What are you doing here!? You should be at Xemnas' house!"

"He's here because I helped him escape from there. Mom he was being tortured there. I wasn't going to leave him there," Sora says.

"You saved him?! Sora what were you thinking?!We sold him for a reason! You're better than him! Sora I'm very disappointed in you!" Afer saying this Cloud glares slightly at Roxas.

"Don't be. I asked him to help me. I told him to tell you that. Don't be mad at him. I'll go back now." Roxas then gets up and looks down sadly, going to leave now. Axel then gets up and stops him, glaring at Cloud now.

"Why are you such an ass to him? You're his parents! You should love him no matter what! And that was no excuse! He has been tortured by that son of a bitch Xemnas and Sora was doing the family thing by helping him escape!"

"Mom. Dad. Roxas has been through a lot of torture over th years. He's been beaten and raped many time. You can't make him go back. And I don't care if you end up hating me. I also want you to know that if you hate the fact that Roxas is gay then you'll hate me even more because so am I." Tifa gasps and feels tears come to her eyes and looks at Sora.

"No. Where did we go wrong? You were supposed to be a perfect child."

"Well I'm not. And Riku is my boyfriend." Riku nods and wraps his arms around Sora's waist now.

"I don't believe this! What happened to our family?! I don't care what happened! I don't want this faggot reject in my house! Leave now!" says Cloud, glaring at Roxas still.

"Fine! I will leave! But I'm not going back to that house! I'm not going through any of the at anymore! Sora wasn't lying. All I'm there for is to be beaten and raped. I can't believe you don't even care!" Cloud scoffs and leans back in his seat.

"Why should we? What proof do you have?"

"Proof? You want proof? How about the cast on my arm because they practically shattered my bones?" Roxas then lifts his shirt and glares back at his dad.

"Or all these scars on my body from being beaten? If you want proof of the rapes go ask him what my job is! Go ask the doctor for the rape kit! God I can't believe I came here. I knew this would happen! I just want you both to know that the hatred you feel for me is mutual! I hate both your guts! Trust me. You won't ever see me again! I'm leaving and I don't want anyone to follow me!" says Roxas before leaving the house, slamming the door as he does. Axel looks at Roxas sadly and goes to follow him anyways but stops when feeling someone grab his wrist.

"Don't. If he's anything like me than he just needs time alone. Everything will be fine," says Sora and he sighs silently now. Axel nods slightly and looks at Sora before glaring at Cloud and Tifa, clenching his fists now. Tifa shakes herhead and goes over to Cloud now and stands behind him.

"What are you going to do huh? Kick my ass? Yeah right. I want you out of this house too. I don't need some fag in my house!" Cloud snaps, glaring back just as harshly. "Fine. We're all leaving then. I really hope you're happy dad. All Roxas wanted was to know there are people who care about him. I don't care what you say. I do and you can't stop me. And if you can't stand having your kids gay then I guess you don't have any. Goodbye." Sora then goes to leave the house as well.

"Wait! I don't want that and neither do you Cloud. We both love him still. We can't let him stay at that house if that's all he's there for. We're getting our child killed that way. We can't let him get caught again," says Tifa. Sora looks at his mom and stops now.

"Tifa we agreed that we wouldn't have anything to do with Roxas anymore. Why start now?" She shakes her head and looks at him.

"Because I don't want to loose both of our children and I know you don't either! And we wouldn't have sold him in the first place if we knew that Xemnas was just going to torture him! I want him to be able to forgive us for this. Please Cloud. And I know you want to make sure he's ok just as much as I do." Cloud then looks at Tifa before loking at the other three and sighs silently.

"Fine. You're right ok. I don't want him to go back. I'm sorry you guys." Cloud then sits back down and runs a hand through his hair. Sora looks at Riku and Axel before going over to his dad and hugs him.

"Thank you dad. That really means a lot. Will you apologize when he comes back though? He really only wants his family to care for him." Sora looks at his dad now, hoping he says yes. Cloud looks at everyone and then nods.

"Yes I'll apologize. I will make sure he knows we all care for him." Sora nods slightly and then goes over to Riku, leaning against him and he wraps his arms around Sora's waist.

"Thank you. But are you still mad that we're gay? Because we don't need to be put through that." Cloud looks at Sora and the other two and shakes his head.

"No. We are just fine with that. Which…Axel I'm guessing you came from Xemnas' place too. Thank you for taking care of Roxas."

"Your welcome. I am planning on continuing taking care of Roxas. Also meaning now. I know he probably needs time alone but he needs to be either here or at Sora's house. I hate to say it but Roxas is Xemnas' favorite toy. He'll start looking for him right away. We need to find him before he does. Other wise Roxas will just be back in the hospital." Everyone nods and looks at Axel before they all head outside.

* * *

Roxas shakes his head and sighs, looking down sadly and keeps walking. 'I knew I shouldn't have let them talk me into going. It ended just like I thought it would. They still hate me and they didn't even care about what happened to me.' Roxas closes his eyes and keeps walking around the park.

Xemnas looks around and smirks when seeing Roxas. 'This will be so much fun. Once this bitch is gone there will be no reason for number 8 to leave. This will teach them to try and escape.' Xemnas then starts walking over to Roxas. Once close enough he grabs onto Roxas' wrist tightly with one hand and covers Roxas' mouth with his other hand, muffling his screams now. Xemnas smirks and tears off a piece of Roxas' shirt, dropping it to the ground before dragging him to the forest.

Roxas keeps struggling to get away and keeps screaming for help. Xemnas laughs at him and once in a secluded part of the forest he drops Roxas to the ground.

"Try and get away and I'll just make this worse for you. You and Axel are going to pay for leaving. It was a very stupid mistake to make." Roxas shakes his head and looks up at Xemnas.

"No! You can't do that! I had the right to leave! I didn't want to be raped anymore and I'm not going to be! Try and I'll make sure you end up in jail where you can feel how it is you asshole!" Xemnas smirks and goes over to him and punches him in the face.

"Yeah well today I'm not raping you. Today I'm just going to beat you to death. That sounds just fine to me." Xemnas then kicks Roxas in the side harshly, smirking at him still. Roxas groans and shakes his head, backing away now.

"No! They'll find me! I won't die! I won't! They'll find me and then your ass will be thrown in jail!" Xemnas shakes his head and goes over, grabbing Roxas by his hair roughly and leans down to his ear.

"Why would you think that? If they actually cared about you they would've found you before I did. Axel's no different from the rest of us. He's just using you for sex like I was. He's just nice enough for you to get pleasure too. Well for now he is at least. He doesn't love you. Not even your own parents love you. Why would he?" Roxas groans slightly and closes his eyes tightly, tears in his eyes now.

"N-no your wrong. He does love me. He does."

"If that's what you want to think. But he isn't saving you is he?" Xemnas then throws Roxas harshly into a tree and goes over and kicks in him the stomach. Roxas groans and slides to his knees, coughing up blood now. Roxas holds his stomach now and glares up at Xemnas, flipping him off with his free hand now. Xemnas just smirks back and kicks him in the face before punching him in the stomach.

Roxas groans loudly in pain and closes his eyes tightly, trying to get up now. Xemnas grabs out a knife now and goes over, pinning Roxas to the tree, the knife at his throat. Roxas glares up at Xemnas and tries pushing Xemnas off himself. He quits though when feeling blood roll down his neck.

"I can't wait to see your ass in jail. I'd love to come visit and see you all broken from knowing how being raped feels. I'd laugh in your fucking face knowing you would finally know how I've felt all these years. I'd be the happiest person in the world seeing you suffer like I have." Xemnas scoffs and narrows his eyes at Roxas.

"Well then I hope that you're ready for depression because I will never get caught. If you die oh well. I'll find some other bitch to fuck. It won't be that hard. I'll just find some other unloving, poor parents to pay off for a kid." Xemnas then takes the knife and stabs Roxas harshly in the stomach. Roxas' eyes widen and he screams in pain, falling to his knees now. Xemnas laughs and kicks him in the side harshly, breaking ribs now.

He then grabs his arm with the cast on it and snaps it, re-breaking it now. Roxas screams in pain and closes his eyes tightly, crying form the pain now. He falls to the ground and coughs up blood before falling limb. Xemnas laughs and spits on him before dropping the note beside him and leaves.

* * *

Axel shakes his head and keeps looking around, shouting out Roxas' name. He sighs and looks back at everyone else.

"Any sign of him?"

"No. But he has to be here. We've checked everywhere else in town. We'll find him Axel," says Sora. Axel nods slightly and sighs silently, starting to look around again.

"Over here. A piece of his shirt got torn off. He was here if he still isn't," Roxas exclaims, looking at the others now. Axel goes over and takes the piece of cloth from him and shakes his head.

"No. We might be too late. Go in the forest and look for him." Everyone nods and goes into different parts of the forest, looking for Roxas now. After a little longer everyone hears Tifa scream and they all start running in her direction. Once there Cloud goes over to her and frowns when seeing she's crying. He then looks over and sighs when seeing Roxas.

Axel goes over and kneels beside him, looking at him sadly now. Sora looks at Roxas and feels tears come to his eyes now and goes over to stand near him. Riku goes over and kneels on the other side of him, checking his pulse now and after feeling a faint one he grabs out his phone and calls 911. Axel slams a fist to the ground before looking around Roxas.

"That fucking asshole! He won't get away with it this time! I'll kill him myself if I have to," Axel tells himself quietly. Sora shakes his head and after seeing a piece of paper he picks it up and reads it. After he's done he looks at Axel and hands it to him.

"Here read this." Axel nods slightly and takes the note, reading it now.

'Revenge is a bitch huh?...Axel you should listen better….next time you'll loose more than the one you love.

Xemnas'

Axel growls and crumples the paper before throwing it. He then looks down at Roxas and kisses his forehead gently. After just a couple more minutes a couple ambulance guys came and put Roxas on a bed and then took him to the ambulance. They let Axel on with them and the rest of them meet them at the hospital before starting to take care of Roxas' wounds.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter after this. We'll have to see what happens. Thanks for still reading and review please!


	6. Forgiveness or Forever Hatred?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Axel looks at Roxas sadly before looking down. 'It's been a month since he's been in here. Why won't he wake up? Am I going to loose him?' Axel closes his eyes tightly and buries his face in hands now.

"Axel? Axel we brought you some breakfast," says Sora, walking into the room now, Riku going in behind him. Axel shakes his head and closes his eyes even tighter, not bothering to look up.

"No! I'm not hungry. I'm not eating until Roxas wakes up." Sora and Riku both sigh and they go over and sit down in the chair beside Axel.

"Axel. You have to eat. If you don't then you'll be in the hospital yourself. Then you won't be able to help Roxas when he gets up. He'll need you to so you need to eat." Axel nods slightly and sighs, looking at Sora now.

" Alright. I'll eat." Riku nods and grabs the bag, taking the food out and fixes a plate before handing it to him. Axel nods slightly and sighs heavily, taking the plate now. He starts eating and looks down at the floor sadly. Riku looks at Axel before fixing himself and Sora a plate of food. After they get done eating Sora grabs the dishes and puts them back in the back before looking at Roxas.

"How's he been doing?" Axel sighs and looks at Roxas sadly.

"Alright I guess. I mean…he's not well…dead. But…he's still in a coma. So he's as good as he can be." Sora nods and goes over and hugs Axel now.

"He'll make it Axel. I know he will. He loves you too much to give up after finally getting free." Axel nods slightly and hugs him back.

"Thank Sora." Sora nods and smiles slightly at him before sitting back down. Axel looks back at Roxas and sighs silently, reaching over and grabs a hold of his hand lightly. Roxas' hand twitches lightly before he starts chocking, closing his eyes tightly now. Axel's eyes widen slightly before reaching over and pushes the button to call for the doctor. Sora and Riku both get up and looks at Roxas. The doctor comes rushing in and goes over to the bed, looking at Roxas now.

"If you can understand me blink once." Roxas then blinks once and looks up at the doctor.

"Alright. If you want the tubs out blink once again." Roxas once again does what the doctor says and then the doctor takes the tube out of his throat before checking on everything else. After making sure everything is alright he looks at the other three.

"He'll be alright. He just needs plenty of rest." The doctor then leaves the room to check on other patients. Axel looks at Roxas and goes over and kneels down in front of the bed.

"Roxas? How are you feeling hun?" Roxas looks up at Axel and shakes his head slightly. He then looks down at the bed.

"Sore. Axel..he's not going to stop. He wanted me dead. He won't stop," whispers to Axel. Axel sighs silently and looks at Roxas still.

"Roxas you're safe. He's in jail and so is Saix. They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. We all made sure they got caught before you woke up." Roxas' eyes widen slightly and he looks up at Axel.

"Really?! You're not just saying that?" Sora shakes his head and looks at Roxas.

"No he's not. We weren't letting Xemnas get away with what he's done to you. He doesn't deserve to be free." Roxas nods slightly and sighs in relief.

"That's good. Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this." Axel nods and looks at him, kissing his forehead and rubs his side gently. Roxas leans into Axel's touch and sighs silently, closing his eyes as well.

"So…how long was I out for? I mean it had to at least been a week if Xemnas and Saix are in jail." Axel sighs and looks at the other two before looking down. Riku shakes his head and looks at Roxas.

"Roaxs….you were in a coma for a month. Your pulse was really faint when we found you. The doctors said it was a miracle that you didn't die before we found you. You got lucky. If we didn't make sure Xemnas and Saix in jail then the next time this happened you would'nt have made it. And it wouldn't have taken much more to make sure you didn't." Roxas nods slightly and looks at Riku, frowning now.

"A…a month? It…it couldn't have been a month." Roxas then looks at Axel and goes to sit up now. Axel sighs silently and lays him back down now.

"It has been a month Rox. But you're awake now and Xemnas and Saix are gone. That's what matters right now." Roxas looks at Axel still before looking down and shakes his head.

"I-I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left alone I just…I couldn't handle what they were saying," he whispers sadly. Axel nods slightly and sits Roxas up, sitting behind him and wraps his arms around him now. Sora looks over to Roxas and goes over to stand beside the bed.

"Roxas we all understand that you were upset. You have nothing to be sorry for." Roxas looks at Sora and nods, leaning back against Axel now and closes his eyes. Riku goes over to Sora and leans to his ear now.

"Should we go get you parents now or wait until tomorrow?" whispers in his ear.

"We'll bring them tomorrow. It'll be hard enough for Roaxs to believe them. We' can't bring them in right away," Sora whispers back. Axel looks at the two before looking at Roxas and kisses the top of his head.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Roxas looks up at Axel now.

"Some food would be nice. But I can wait to just get food from here." Sora shakes his head and smiles slightly at Roxas.

"Don't orry about it. Riku and I can go get you something so you guys can talk. What would you like?" Roxas looks at Sora now and smiles slightly back, telling Sora what he wants now. Sora nods and after getting what Roxas wants he grabs Riku's arm and heads out of the room, pulling Riku with him. Roxas nods slightly and he looks at Axel before looking down.

"Thank you for looking for me Axel. I'll have to thank Riku and Sora as well. You didn't have to though after how I acted." Axel shakes his head slightly and pulls Roxas close carefully.

"I know we didn't have to but of course we were going to Roxas. I love you and so does your brother. And if Sora was going to help of course Riku will. It's pretty obvious that even though Riku is seme he's totally whipped. Sora could get him to do anything I bet." Roxas nods and laughs lightly.

"Yea I guess. I am glad you guys came and looked for me. But…I really wish you wouldn't have had to. I just…I really don't understand why my parents hate me so much," says Roxas quietly and sadly, frowning now. Axel sighs silently and holds Roxas close, rubbing his back soothingly now. 'They love you Roxas. They really do. You'll learn that tomorrow.' Axel keeps rubbing Roxas' back and kisses the top of his head.

After a little longer Riku and Sora get back and walk into the room. Sora goes over and hands Roxas his food now and then sits down. Roxas looks at Sora before starting to eat.

"How come you guys didn't get any food?"

"We all ate before you woke up. It's pretty late actually. So we can't stay much longer. But we'll be back tomorrow. I'll make breakfast for everyone as well." Axel smiles and looks at Sora.

"Sweet! Sounds good to me," says Axel, smiling still. Roxas rolls his eyes slightly and keeps eating.

"Your hopeless Axel." Sora laughs lightly and nods, looking at Axel.

"Alright. Well we should get going. I'll bring plenty of food tomorrow. Bye guys." Sora then heads out of the room with Riku following him. After a little longer Roxas gets done with his food and he throws away his trash. Roxas then looks at Axel before burying his face into his chest. Axel nods slightly and holds him close.

"You should probably get more rest hun." Roxas sighs slightly and pulls himself closer to Axel.

"Alright…but…will you stay here with me?"

Of course I will. I'm not leaving you Rox." Roxas curls up to Axel the best he can and closes his eyes, letting sleep take over him now. Axel nods slightly and rubs his back gently. 'Well hopefully tomorrow won't go too badly.' Axel then closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.

* * *

Roxas groans and rolls over, pulling the blankets close and reaches out to find Axel. He opens his eyes slowly when noticing he's not there.

"Axel? Axel where are you?" Roxas looks around the room and goes to get up from the bed now.

"Don't get up. I'm right here Rox. I was just in the bathroom." Axel then goes over to him and lays him back down. Roxas nods slightly and looks up at him.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just being a little paranoid." Axel smiles slightly and leans down, kissing Roxas softly and then sits down on the bed after pulling back.

"It's alright. It's good you woke up though. You're brother will be here soon. Riku will be here too."

"Alright. Well that's good cause now I'm pretty hungry." Axel nods and smiles softly at him, wrapping his arms around him now. Roxas leans against Axel and looks over to the door when someone knocks on it.

"Come in." Sora nods slightly and walks in, Riku following him. Sora smiles softly at the two and then goes over and sets the bags down.

"Hey guys. I hope you're hungry though. I made plenty of food." Sora grabs some plates now and starts putting food on them.

"Thanks Sora for making breakfast. I mean you didn't have to."

"I know. But it's better than eating here." Axel looks at the two and leans back.

"I agree. Sora cooks a lot better than them here." Sora smiles softly at Axel and hands them both a plate now and then hands one to Riku before filling a couple more.

"Sora why are you making so many plates? It's only the four of us." Sora looks at Axel and Riku before looking at Roxas.

"Actually…there will be two more people joining us."

"Who? The only other people I know is mom and dad. And they aren't coming to see me right?" Roxas looks around at the three when he only gets silence in response.

"Right? I mean why would they come see me? They don't care about me. Why won't you guys answer me?" Axel sighs silently and looks at Roxas.

"They are coming Roxas. I know you don't believe they care about you but they do. After you left that day your mom got really worried. They both admitted they care about you and they're coming here to apologize." And at that moment the four look over as Cloud and Tifa walk into the room.

"No. I don't believe you. Why would you start caring now? You left me there for years before I finally got out! You wouldn't even tell my own brother you sold me! Why the hell should I believe you now?!" Axel sighs silently and rubs Roxas' back, trying to calm him down now. He then goes to say something but Cloud beats him to it.

"Listen. I know we made a huge mistake selling you. We should've found a better way to get by. But we never stopped caring about you. We thought about you every night. We would've come to get you if we knew what was happening. I'm sorry. We're sorry. We've made a mistake…but it's not happening again. I promise."

Roxas looks at his parents before looking at everyone else. He then looks down at his bed and closes his eyes.

"I…I don't know. I don't understand why you wouldn't believe me when I told you what happened to me and then expect me to believe you. Why should I believe you?" Tifa looks at Cloud before looking at Roxas and goes over to him.

"We do love you Roxas. Just as much as we love Sora. Please believe us. I promise we won't make any mistakes again. Please…I understand if you can't forgive us but please believe us." Roxas looks at his parents before looking down at the floor.

"I…I can't forgive you. Not after everything I had to go through. I cant…but before I say I believe you…why did you suddenly change your mind? I just…I don't understand how you can go from seemingly despising me to caring so much." Cloud nods slightly and goes over and its down in the chair beside the bed.

"Your brother and, I'm guessing, your boyfriend changed our minds. Even after we sold you we still loved you. We still do. We shouldn't have tried saying we didn't. After you left though Axel started yelling at us. Sora lectured us as well. They reminded us how important family is. We do care for you Roxas and we always will." Roxas nods slightly and looks at Axel and Sora before looking at his parents.

"So…no more yelling at me? Or telling me that I'm a reject or anything? No more kicking me out?" Both Cloud and Tifa nod, looking at Roxas.

"Right. No more of any of that. We promise we'll be better parents," says Cloud. Roxas nods slightly and looks at them still.

"Alright. I'll believe you. But….your right. I can't forgive you right now. Not after what I've been through. But…maybe sometime I will be able to."

"Alright. Well hopefully someday you can. Until then let's just try and get along." Roxas nods slightly and everyone starts eating and talking together. Roxas smiles softly, feeling content with finally being surrounded by people who care about him.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the last chapter. Finally done with the story. Hope everyone who read it liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
